


Rocks Are Friends, Not Food

by TheRangress



Series: Vignettes [1]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Autistic Kaladin, Canon Autistic Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRangress/pseuds/TheRangress
Summary: Kaladin struggles with an inconvenient stim.





	

The rock had a cool, smooth surface. In shape it was oblong and flat, in color a mottled cool gray that glittered in the light. Kaladin held it in his hand, feeling the surprising weight.

He was not going to put it in his mouth.

All his life, he’d had the instinct. If he saw an interesting rock, he put it in his mouth. He’d put spheres in his mouth. Laral had shown him a new bracelet once— and he’d bitten it. He’d once put a spearhead in his mouth and cut his tongue.

He didn’t know why. A rock, he told himself once again, was not food. He would not put this in his mouth. He held it tight in his fist, forcing his hand to stay down and not move to his lips.

Renarin sat beside him.

“What are you holding?” he asked.

Kaladin held up the rock, tilting it so Renarin could see it glitter.

“Oh,” said Renarin. He tilted his head, thoughtfully.

“What is it?” Kaladin asked, tucking the rock away once more.

“I almost want to eat it.”


End file.
